There is a proliferation of smart embedded devices such as sound speakers, home alarms, door locks, cameras, lighting systems, treadmills, weight scales, smart beds, irrigation systems, garage door openers, appliances, baby monitors, fire alarms, etc. These embedded devices can be located, for instance, within the confines of a building and an individual may desire to interact with such embedded devices. To do so, the individual may use a mobile device (e.g., a remote) to wirelessly communicate with the embedded devices. For example, an individual may interact with a security system via a mobile device to adjust a security camera of a building.
Given the proliferation of embedded devices, an individual seeking to interact with an embedded device may be presented with a list of dozens of embedded devices, only a subset of which may be desirable for a particular interaction. Some technologies aim to solve this problem by detecting the presence of an individual within a room through the use of passive infrared room occupancy detectors. In such cases, the individual may be presented with a list of devices located in the room occupied by that individual. However, these technologies involve binary detectors and coarse-grain location techniques, which can lead to the omission of relevant embedded devices.